Soul soûl
by Etsuyo Yamazaki
Summary: Tsubaki et Black-Star sont enfin ensemble et décident de fêter ça dans un bar. Que se passe-t-il lorsque Soul devient soûl ?


**Ohayo Mina ! **

**Et voilà un autre O.S mais sur Soul et Maka cette fois ! J'ai écrit la fin vite-fait, je ne savais vraiment pas comment le terminé. M'enfin, cette idée m'est venue alors que je regardais "Tom et Jerry - le film", ne me demander pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça .**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ^o^ ! **

La nuit semblait paisible. La lune au-dessus de Death City souriait, un filet de sang coulant au coin de sa bouche et les gens dormait dans un sommeil réparateur ou non. Beaucoup d'entre eux travailleraient le lendemain, il était donc normale qu'ils soient tous bien au chaud dans leurs lit à 3 :45 du matin non ?

Alors que faisait ces sept jeunes dans la rue, à brailler comme des démons en racontant à qui voulait l'entendre leurs derniers exploits ? Enfin, la plus part d'entre eux braillaient, les autres n'étaient là que pour les reconduire à la raison - et également à la maison.

-Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi on les a laissés boire autant, grogna une jeune fille.

Elle avait des cheveux mi-courts et blonds. Un blond légèrement délavé mais un beau blond. Ses grands yeux verts exprimaient, en ce moment même, la rage et la fatigue. Elle souffla d'énervement et sa frange se souleva légèrement. Elle était habillée de son éternel uniforme : une jupe plissée de couleur rouge et noire accompagnée d'un pull jaune et d'une chemise blanche simple, et assortie à un long manteau noir.

Elle s'arrêta et fis s'asseoir le jeune homme qu'elle aidait à marcher depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du bar. Ce dernier s'étala littéralement sur le banc en marmonnant des choses. Voilà qu'il dormait maintenant !

-_Quel toupet ! _

-_Ne sois pas aussi dure Maka-chan_, dit Tsubaki timidement. _Ils ont tellement but._

-_Sans vouloir te vexer Tsubaki, je ne vois pas pourquoi on a dût faire tous les bars de la ville uniquement parce que toi et Black-Star êtes ensembles ! On aurait été mieux à la maison, vous auriez dormi là-bas si nécessaire. Alors que là on doit se les trimballer sur tout le chemin. Je n'ai pas raison ? _

Elle leva les yeux vers son amie en attente d'une réponse.

Tsubaki Nakatsuka était très grande, ou du moins beaucoup plus grande que Maka. Ses cheveux longs et noirs étaient attachés comme d'habitude : en une queue de cheval haute. Il était dur de déterminé la couleur de ces yeux. Tantôt on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient noirs, tantôt violet, tantôt gris. Elle avait troqué sa jupe et son haut moulant beige contre un jogging noir arrivant à mi-genoux et un débardeur blanc : c'était plus confortable pour une soirée comme ça, avait-elle dit.

Elle regarda tendrement Black-Star qui était posé sur son dos et sourit en hochant positivement la tête en guise de réponse.

-_Et encore ! Vous, vous ne devez pas en portez deux à la fois ! _S'exclama leur ami qui était un peu à la traîne derrière.

Death the Kid était un Shinigami fils de Shinigami. Ses cheveux noirs avaient une moitié rayée par trois bandes blanches. Ses yeux jaunes or étaient toujours sérieux et aptes à décelé l'asymétrie. Il portait ses vêtements de tous les jours : Une chemise ainsi qu'un pantalon noir, une veste noire avec quelques bandes blanches et une cravate en forme de crâne légèrement dénouée pour aujourd'hui mais toujours aussi symétrique.

Sur son dos, Patricia Thompson, alias Patty, chantait à tue-tête la chanson du meilleur groupe de rock de Death City. Le bras de Liz, ou Elizabeth, pendouillais autour du cou de Kid qui tentait tant bien que mal de la retenir. Car oui, cette dernière se débattait pour plonger dans le fleuve juste à côté.

-_Liz, tu restes ici ! Rooh, je n'y crois pas !_

Il posa Patty sur le banc qu'occupait également Soul et partit derrière Liz qui avait réussie à se dégager de l'emprise du jeune Shinigami.

Maka, elle, regarda avec désespoir son partenaire.

Soul Eater était, comme tous ses camarades, âgé de dix-sept ans et malgré cela, il trouvait encore le moyen de se comporter comme un gamin de quatorze ans.

La manieuse laissa promener son regard sur le visage de son arme.

Il avait des cheveux blancs volumineux retenus par un bandeau portant son nom. Ses yeux rouges sang inspiraient à la rigolade mais également à la peur, la méfiance. Il était évident que Soul n'était pas un saint. D'ailleurs ses crocs lui donnaient un air encore plus démoniaque. Elle adorait les vêtements qu'il mettait : un sweet jaune et noir et un pantalon large et rouge. C'était une arme redoutable qui prenait la forme d'une faux lorsqu'il se transformait.

Elle lui tapota légèrement la joue :

-_Soul, réveille-toi,_ chuchota-t-elle.

Elle soupira, se releva et :

-_MAKA CHOP !_

-_Aïe ! Mais t'es folle ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Il était encore soûl. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et passa le bras de Soul sur sa nuque à elle. Elle se tourna vers son amie :

-_Bon je vous laisse. Il faut que tu rappelles à Kid qu'il doit leur donner un verre et également qu'on est tous convoqués chez son père demain. S'il n'a pas d'aspirine pour demain il n'aura qu'à passer chez moi._

-_D'accord Maka-chan._

La noiraude inclina légèrement son buste et se tourna ensuite vers son petit ami. La manieuse, quant à elle, replaça correctement Soul qui commençait à glisser.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux assez rapidement, la maison n'étant pas très loin. Soul sembla se réveiller lorsqu'ils eurent franchit la porte. En effet, il s'était précipité dans sa chambre et pour la énième fois de la soirée Maka soupira d'exaspération.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et remplit un verre d'eau avant de rejoindre le blanc. Ce dernier sautait sur se servait de son lit comme d'un trampoline. Elle posa le verre sur sa table de chevet et tira sur la manche de son arme pour la forcée à s'asseoir. Cette dernière croisa les bras en s'asseyant et refusa le verre que sa meister lui tendait.

-_Bois-le ! Tu te sentiras mieux après, _insista-t-elle.

Soul la regarda elle puis le verre, Maka, le verre, Maka, le verre… Puis il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et la tira à lui.

-_Que… Soul lâche-moi tout de suite !_

Mais rien à faire. Il emprisonna ses deux bras et plongea sa tête dans ses cheveux blonds devenus argentés au clair de lune.

Il avait beau être soûl, il était parfaitement conscient de ses gestes. L'alcool lui donnait juste un peu plus de liberté. Il la tourna vers lui pour mieux la voir. Les traits de la jeune manieuse étaient déformés par la colère :

-_Pas cool…_Dit-il en souriant.

Puis il l'embrassa. Les yeux de Maka s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il tentait d'approfondir le baiser. Mais voyant qu'elle n'y répondait pas, il cessa et se détourna en direction de la fenêtre.

-_Va dans ta chambre_, soupira-t-il simplement.

_-Non mais je n'y crois pas ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à m'embrasser ?_

-_Va dans ta chambre… S'il-te-plait._

-_T'es vraiment bizarre._

S'en était trop. Il se leva brusquement et sortit de la chambre. Elle le suivit jusque dans le salon.

-_Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? _Criait-elle. _Pourquoi t'es tellement bizarre aujourd'hui ?_

-_Parce que je suis soûl, c'est évident pourtant non ? _

Maka se stoppa, elle le savait bien qu'il était ivre mais cette manière directe qu'il avait de le dire était plutôt comique. Cependant elle ne rit pas. Le moment était sérieux après tout et, rire de sa phrase revenait à se moquer de lui, ce qu'il ne laisserait passer sous aucun prétexte. Il s'affala sur le canapé et alluma la télé sans la regarder.

-_Tu fais quoi là ? On était entrain de discuter !_ S'égosilla-t-elle.

-_Rectification : tu monologuais toute seule. Sors de devant la télé tu veux ? _

-_Pourquoi t'as arrêté de m'embrasser ? _

Cette question lui trottait dans la tête.

-_Parce que t'aurais voulu que je continu peut-être ? _Ricana-t-il.

-_Oui ! _

C'était sortit de sa bouche. Le mot était sortit tout seul et tout deux en étaient étonnés. Soul, après être resté les yeux grands ouverts pendant cinq longues minutes, se leva avec un petit sourire vicieux. La blonde, sentant la chose venir, recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre, puis d'un autre, etc. Jusqu'à rencontrer le mur.

Cette fois c'était un sourire victorieux qui ornait le visage de l'arme. Il colla son front au sien et essaya de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle, elle les détournait pour ne pas croiser se visage qui la rendait si rouge.

Puis sans attendre, il l'embrassa pour la deuxième de la soirée, à la différence que cette fois-ci elle répondait avec ardeur au baiser. Finalement, lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus d'air, ils se séparèrent :

-_Tu es soûl_, haleta-t-elle, en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-_Pas tant que ça_, ricana-t-il.

-_Essayes-tu de me dire que je t'ai porté jusqu'à l'appartement pour rien ? _

Le sourire du blanc s'élargit et elle eut une brusque envie de le taper. Soudain, elle eut une idée, une idée plus que sadique qu'avait eu une facette d'elle que personne ne connaissait.

Elle prit un air aguicheur et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, regardant de temps à autre derrière pour voir si Soul la suivait. Elle entra dans la douche et se colla au mur. L'autre la suivit et se colla à elle.

La manieuse bougea sa main derrière elle alors qu'ils s'embrassaient et… enclencha l'eau froide.

Un cri déchirant réveilla la moitié des habitants de Death City bientôt suivit d'un grand rire.


End file.
